


Bed By Dawn

by dearxalchemist



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: “Come to bed Vic.”Her fingers stroked along the inside of his arm, thumb over the pressure point. Surely she could feel the skip in his heartbeat when she touched him. Helena Bertinelli could know all his secrets if she tried, if she really wanted to, she could pick him apart like the undoing of a jigsaw puzzle.





	Bed By Dawn

The muscles in her thighs tense up and Helena finds herself resisting every urge to clamp them together tighter. Every breath pulled from her is ragged and heavy. The sheets are coming off the corners of the mattress from her relentless pulling. Fingers she can’t seem to bring herself to bury into his ginger hair just yet, as if touching him will make it all go away. Vic Sage is buried between her legs. There’s sunshine pouring into her apartment, spilling across the sheets, warming the pieces of the mattress she can’t help but squirm into. They spent the night poring over a cold case, looking for loose ends, and forming conspiracy theories when there were no dots to connect. Eventually Helena pulled him away from the strings that were stretched across her living room, coaxing him out of his thoughts, drawing him out of a button up shirt that needed more than a few washes. 

“O-Oh,” She exhaled the word as she twisted her hips up, chasing his mouth as he moved. Helena squirmed once more as her fingers inched across the mattress. Both of her calloused palms slid over her stomach. Bit by bit she moved closer to him. Inch by inch she let herself skirt the edge of bliss brought on by the once resident nut-job of the infamous League. 

Vic had resisted the urgency she had for sleep. Muttering more theories as she had all but yanked him down into the bed, arms folding over his shoulders, fingers on his chest as she kissed his cheek with her chest pressed into his back for comfort. Helena had laid on him like that for what felt like an eternity. Until he had twisted around, pulling her forward with a mission in mind. Dark hair spilled over his face and she kissed him without permission. No warning, no gentle nudging of her nose on his. Her kiss had been a force of nature, pushing him back until his arms surrounded her middle, dragging her into him as if she would keep him grounded. 

Helena sliding along the top of him though didn’t last for long. Vic’s mind moved too fast, his fingers faster with his mouth capturing the edge of her shoulder kissing down the soft flesh of her breast that was spilling out the cups of her bra. It was all over from there. His lips moved over her skin, still whispering possible connections to the rise in missing street kids. Kids no one thought to report missing. He kept up the possible ties. His mouth moving lower and lower, whispering about the possibility of trafficking and other horrifying ideas that she couldn’t stand to hear anymore. The more he spoke the more she tried to tune it out, throwing a leg over his shoulder and pushing him down. 

He stopped talking then.

Everything stopped, her lungs held their breath as he covered the front of her panties with his mouth, lips curving along the shape of her before his hands caught up with the rest of him. In a motion too slow for her liking, he had the fabric of her underwear down her thighs, fingers pressing into her before he set forth to drown himself in the taste of her. 

“Oh, oh,” She moaned now, dark hair snarling behind her onto the pillow as she let her hands drift further along. Her muscles twitched once more as the flat of his tongue stroked up along the bundle of nerves. Her breath hitched and she twisted once more into the streams of sunshine. Her palms slid along the back of his head and she pushed him closer. Her fingers twisting into the ginger locks of hair as she chased his mouth with a canting of her hips. Vic’s hands drifted from her thighs down over her hips, holding her up as she arched up under him. He exhaled through his nose against her skin, his breathing already harder as she let her eyes fall to him between her legs. His knees were on the mattress, her thighs against his cheeks with her legs over his shoulders. He was holding her like a lifeline, threatening to press bruises into her muscled flesh. Vic’s gaze hit hers and she took notice of the way his brows furrowed in concentration, his gaze never breaking. Every stroke of his fingers down her legs were like little electrical charges, driving her on, further to the edge that he was determined to throw her over. 

“Q—” 

She bit into her bottom lip as she rocked against his mouth but he pulled back, leaving her to chase air.

“My name,” He muttered against her sensitive skin. Her fingers gripped harder at his hair until her knuckles turned white and bloodless, “My name Helena.” 

He let his mouth slide over her once more and Helena practically screamed as she arched up off of the bed, uncaring with the tangle of sheets around them as she rocked into him, “G-God, Vic! Vic, Vic…” 

The moment his name left her, he pushed her over the ledge. Mouth assaulting her once again with a thrust of his tongue and the sharp sensation of his teeth toying with her clit. It was all too much for Helena. She found herself rocking against him until she came, shuddering against him until it was too much. The sensation was borderline overwhelming as she let her fingers untangle from his unruly hair, palm pressing over his sweat slicked forehead. Her thumb stroked his brow as he pulled away from her and gave his mouth and unceremoniously wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Slowly he lowered her down onto the cool sheets, climbing over her in a way that reminded her he was stronger than she gave him credit for. Under all those suits and trench coats he was lean muscles and a bleeding heart. Helena pulled him over her like a blanket. Her legs wrapping around his waist and mouth finding his. She didn’t balk at the taste of herself on him. Instead she reveled in it, tongue sliding along his bottom lip, begging permission before pushing along his own. Vic lowered his weight onto her, letting himself sink into the warmth of her body, as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he broke the kiss to bury his face into her neck, peppering smaller kisses down along the line of her clavicle.

“Get some sleep Helena,” He whispered against her skin. 

She shifted under him, “Don’t you want to…?” 

He kissed over the curve of her shoulder and then let himself rest, shifting against her, allowing her to feel the wet sticky puddling of his own release along the fabric of his boxers and her thighs. Realization hit her and she felt her muscles tense then release, all at once she felt herself sinking into a sense of exhaustion. Slowly Vic removed himself from her, untangling her arms and leaving her there long enough to clean up, stealing a warm wet rag to wipe along her thighs, listening to her moan as she tried to sink into sleep. The ex-reporter drew the wet cloth along her knee and then felt her hand clasp his wrist.

“Come to bed Vic.” 

Her fingers stroked along the inside of his arm, thumb over the pressure point. Surely she could feel the skip in his heartbeat when she touched him. Letting the rag fall to the floor with a wet slap, he climbed into the mess of blankets and sheets, kicking off his boxers as they tangled together. The sun spilled further into the room, but he couldn’t find himself to care as she wrapped around him, her shoulder blotting out the sun and casting him into sense of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Find me on tumblr crying about comics (and forever shipping these two) @carolferriis


End file.
